unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Oakville Blobs
"Clear Blobs" incident On August 7, 1994 during a rainstorm, blobs of a translucent gelatinous substance, half the size of grains of rice each, fell at the farm home of Sunny Barclift. Shortly afterwards, Barclift's mother, Dotty Hearn, had to go to hospital suffering from dizziness and nausea, and Barclift and a friend also suffered minor bouts of fatigue and nausea after handling the blobs. However, Dr. David Litle, who treated Hearn, expressed doubt that Hearn's symptoms were due to the blobs, and appeared instead to be have been caused by an inner ear condition. Hearn herself also acknowledged that the appearance the blobs could have been a mere coincidence unconnected with their maladies. It was also reported that Sunny's kitten had died after contact with the blobs, following a battle with severe intestinal problems prior to the incident. The blobs were confirmed to have fallen a second time at the Barclift farm, but no one was reported to have fallen ill the second time. Several attempts were made to identify the blobs, with Barclift initially asking her mother's doctor to run tests on the substance at the hospital. Little obliged, and reported that it contained human white blood cells. Barclift also managed to persuade Mike Osweiler, of the Washington State Department of Ecology's hazardous materials spill response unit, to examine the substance. Upon further examination by Osweiler's staff, it was reported that the blobs contained cells with no nuclei, which Osweiler noted is something human white cells do have. Several theories cropped up at the time to explain the appearance of the blobs, though none have been proven correct. A popular theory with the townsfolk at the time was the "jellyfish theory", which postulated that the blobs were the result of bomb runs by the military in the ocean away from the farm, could have hit a school of jellyfish and spread those. The theory was so popular with the townsfolk that there was discussion of holding a jellyfish festival, and that the local tavern even concocted a new drink in honour of the incident, "The Jellyfish", composed of vodka, gelatin and juice. Another theory, propagated by David Little, who handled the original analysis of the blobs, was that the blobs were drops of concentrated fluid waste from an airplane toilet, though when Barclift contacted the FAA about this later, this idea was rebuffed, as she was told that all commercial plane toilet fluids are dyed blue, a property the blobs did not possess. According to Sunny's accounting to one medical professional, the original blob episodes sickened and disabled the Police Chief, ate paint off cars, damaged other surfaces in the area, and made people sick. She emphasized that the Police Chief of that time, had to stop working due to sickness from the Blobs. Different occurances were described as having different colors: one episode was brownish or amber blobs, another episode bluish blobs. The earlier occurance was rice-size bits, yet subsequent occurances were miscellaneous sized, up to about 1 cup quantity for some of the blobs. Sunny invited, in the early 2000's, a newer Oakville resident with professional, scientific background (C.) to come observe a new occurrence of blobs, this time located at her Mom's place of residence. Sunny strongly requested samples be gathered for analysis. NOTED: the blobs of this occurrence ONLY were on that driveway, not adjacent fields or forest; Sunny very specifically pointed to a spot she claimed a frog of about 3" length was dissolved by a blob within the last few hours, yet it left no residue nor stain on a surface which should have at least shown a stain; a large, dead bird just outside her gate showed 3 to 4 days decomposition in existing weather conditions, it's belly open and totally empty of any other tissues (nor were other tissues scattered neaer it), yet there was one short length of fresh-cut bird intestine carefully laid with it--as though separately preserved in a refrigerator then placed there to be seen that morning, to present an anomalous artifact; Sunny was very anxious that nearby people tending livestock didn't hear or see anyone inspecting or taking samples of the "blobs", saying they didn't know of the blobs there that day, and she didn't want them to know--Sunny suddenly wanted the activity to end. Where Sunny had said she very much wanted someone to take samples and have them evaluated, when this person arrived and started getting out protective gear and tools for collecting samples, she suddenly was hesitant. Most likely, someone was having Fun with Kitchen Chemistry to fool people. For instance: Knox Blox is an old recipe for making a stiffened gelatin snack, which exactly resembles--including breaking in a specific striated pattern, the blobs observed by the scientific observer to Sunny's Mom's driveway blob occurrence. When a Knox Blox recipe for gelatin is made using certain caustic chemicals, it will cause coloring from vegetation the gel sits on, to leach into the gel. It can also cause pitting of car paint or windows; it can be extremely toxic and harmful. The caustic content will cause damage to tissues it sits on, and could potentially cause illness, depending on what was used to make the recipe and what it comes in contact with. The gel melts with exposure to moisture, humidity, and/or heat, exactly like the blobs observed. That was the last episode Sunny invited this person to; the person subsequently experienced strangers using unusual methods of contact, claiming to be from mystery shows or other agencies, wanting more information, asking about the samples taken and conclusions. In SW WA State, there is also a rarely found, naturally occurring phenomenon of water-clear, soft-blob gel forming in wild spaces. NOTED: These seem to only happen when weather is of a certain temperature, humidity and barometric pressure, once or twice a year. It usually forms under, near or on shaded, protected wet wood or wet areas of weed growth, is loose-gelatinous and utterly water-clear with no observable-to-the-naked-eye organelles or living cellular parts inside. This natural substance does not up-take or leach coloring from vegetation it touches, causes no harm to things it touches, and lacks the striated break-patterns demonstrated by the blobs on Sunny's Mom's driveway. The natural blobs can be up to about 1 cup or more of gelatinous goo and are rare: one might find one blob under a wet board or branch by happenstance, but no others scattered nearby, or there might be a small one or two within several feet, if conditions are perfect. These dissolve fairly quickly (hours) as temperatures warm and dry towards mid-day, seeping back into the ground, never seen later in same spot, only found in protected garden spots or wild places, which could never be a set-up to fool anyone. Even more rarely: if a spot has just-right conditions, the natural occuring gel might stick around a couple days; it seems totally benign. WITNESSES: Three (labeled by initials S, K, and H.) voluntarily gave hyperbolized, dramatic accounts, speculated ideations of potential other odd-causes and alluded to gains if public responded well; these three were noted to be some levels of unstable-characters, with personal agendas to promote, are known around Oakville by many residents, to be entertaining or troubled. Numerous other Residents gave calm but sketchy accountings based on 2nd or 3rd-hand information; some said the sheriff described by Sunny as having been sickened by the blobs, was fired or quit for other reasons. CONCLUSIONS to date (June 2014): 1. Sunny found, on one occasion, something perhaps dumped from over-flying airplanes. And/Or: 2. Someone was fooling people about the blobs scattered in the Oakville area on other occasions, if not all occasions. And/Or: 3. Miliatary covert Ops in the area. Chimonger (talk) 19:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC)